1. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to electronic display panels, such as liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
The performance of an LCD may be measured with respect to a variety of factors. For example, some characteristics of interest with respect to an LCD panel may include transmittance and color accuracy. Typically, an LCD panel includes a number of pixels having colors that differ from one another, such as red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels. Each of these pixels generally includes identical liquid crystal layers, driving circuitry, and the like. Due to the different wavelengths of light associated with the various colors, however, the different-colored pixels often exhibit transmittance-voltage responses that vary with respect to one another, which may generally reduce color accuracy. Further, such variations may require different voltages to be applied to each color of pixel to achieve peak transmittance.